Maybe I should die
by Roshieru
Summary: Yoh a toujours servi Feilong avec fidélité mais lorsque ce dernier traite ses sentiments de façon cavalière, ne risquetil pas de perdre son plus fidèle allié ?
1. Chapter 1

**Version corrigée du 20 Juin 2008**

_Commentaire__ :_

Note sur la V2 :_ après avoir relu le manga, j'ai rajouté des détails sur les rapports entre Yoh et Asami (y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ) + corrections orthographiques, corrections typographiques (les dialogues sont enfin aux normes) et de style, plus ajout de quelques autres idées après relecture._

_J'avais cette fanfic en projet depuis un moment mais je n'arrêtais pas de la repousser en me disant que je devais terminer Nikui avant._

_L'histoire se passe avant Naked Truth et concerne… Feilong et Yoh… Spoilers sur Naked Truth 0 (chapitre paru cet été et racontant la première rencontre de Yoh et Feilong). Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien respecté le caractère de Yoh envers Feilong et vice-versa. J'ai choisi le vouvoiement malgré le côté décontracté de ses propos en Japonais, car ça me semble normal qu'il fasse tout de même preuve d'un certain respect envers un type aussi rigolo et tendre que Feilong. On est pas à bisounours land quand même. Par contre j'ai gardé le « boss » qu'il emploie de temps en temps (je ne sais pas s'il est gardé en VA/VF et je m'en moque ')._

**Maybe I Should Die**

Feilong était installé dans un fauteuil. De temps en temps, son index venait frotter sa tempe et il se laissait aller à soupirer discrètement. Son esprit était obnubilé et ce n'était certainement pas par le rapport d'un de ses subalternes, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Il n'arrivait pas à digérer sa défaite cuisante face à Asami. Quelques temps auparavant, il s'était rendu au Japon pour intercepter des données importantes mais celui-là même qui l'avait trahi avait tué ses hommes. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour récupérer un sale gamin qu'il avait kidnappé. Asami n'avait même pas cherché à le tuer et il s'en était senti quelque peu… vexé. Le japonais avait accordé plus d'intérêt à cet adolescent malingre qu'à un vieil ennemi.

Oh, certes, Feilong lui-même s'était amusé à tourmenter Akihito. Il y avait chez ce dernier un quelque chose de profondément distrayant. Cela devait venir de son expression délicieuse quand on le torturait. Alors, il pouvait à la limite comprendre l'attention que lui accordait Asami… mais pas à ses dépends ! Si jamais il devait recroiser la route de ce photographe, il ferait en sorte de graver au plus profond de lui son souvenir. Et d'envoyer les restes à Asami pour le punir.

« Va-t-en, ordonna soudainement Feilong en fixant son employé d'un œil noir. »

N'importe lequel de ses hommes de main savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin lorsque il affichait cet air. Des gens étaient morts pour moins que ça.

Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta à côté de l'un de ses _collègues_, un grand type avec les cheveux mi-longs et qui était dans les petits papiers du patron depuis sa sortie de prison. A ce qu'il avait entendu dire, ils s'étaient connus là bas.

« Il est vraiment énervé. Il lui faudrait une fille, marmonna-t-il. T'en penses quoi, Yoh ? »

L'intéressé lui adressa à peine un regard.

« Que c'est une bonne idée si tu veux mourir jeune, finit-il par répondre. »

Yoh connaissait suffisamment Feilong pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à côtoyer les prostitués. D'ailleurs, il n'était certainement pas intéressé par les femmes. La plupart de ses employés devaient s'en douter mais… ils devaient aussi éviter d'y penser, au risque de devoir se poser les questions que tout homme à l'esprit étroit finissait par avoir. Les Triades suivaient des lois rigides et, bien que la tradition fut de moins en moins respectée, la plupart des membres se sentiraient déshonorer si leur leader montrait trop ouvertement ses goûts.

Sans écouter les grommellements de l'autre, agacé d'être rembarré pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes, Yoh entra dans la pièce.

Feilong n'avait pas bougé de son siège et semblait plongé dans un état quasi méditatif alors que Tao lui servait une tasse de thé.

Yoh était inquiet de voir Feilong ainsi depuis son retour de Tôkyô et ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires. Il craignait qu'il ne commette quelques bêtises. Feilong n'était pas le genre d'homme à se suicider, par contre il risquait de se lancer dans une vendetta tout aussi meurtrière qu'inutile… et d'être tué.

Alors que Yoh s'approchait, Tao lui adressa un regard soucieux, puis se retira poliment pour laisser les deux hommes discuter.

« Que veux-tu ? s'enquit Feilong tout en levant les yeux sur Yoh. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.

— Vous n'avez pas écouté le rapport jusqu'à sa fin, n'est ce pas ? »

Feilong bougea ses jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens et porta son regard sur la fumée que dégageait le thé. Yoh allait sûrement le sermonner comme le ferait un père ou un grand-frère.

« Pourquoi personne n'a de nouvelles intéressantes ? répondit-il sans donner l'impression de l'avoir écouté Yoh. J'aimerais savoir ce que planifie Asami.

— Malheureusement, Asami ne semble pas très actif pour le moment. Cependant, les russes…

— Je me fiche des russes, déclara Feilong tout en se levant. »

Dans sa brusquerie, il faillit renverser le thé préparé par Tao.

Yoh se tut. Son maître avait mauvais caractère et sa rancœur envers Asami n'avait aucune limite. Lorsqu'il était obnubilé par lui, il pouvait agir de façon insensée, comme il l'avait fait en torturant cet Akihito. Yoh se doutait qu'il avait du aimer Asami pour en être arrivé à le haïr à ce point… et même si c'était s'avancer un peu, il se demandait si cette haine n'était pas causée par une certaine jalousie. En plus d'être beau, Feilong était un homme puissant, susceptible de retenir l'attention, mais Asami ne se préoccupait pas de lui et ne s'intéressait qu'à ce photographe, son amant et jouet… Du moins, Feilong croyait-il. S'il venait à apprendre la vérité sur lui, le fait qu'Asami l'avait envoyé pour le surveiller, il en serait certainement surpris. Cependant, Yoh n'avait guère intérêt à ce qu'il l'apprenne : Feilong le tuerait sans aucun doute pour cela.

« Nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour vous tenir informé des activités d'Asami, finit par soupirer Yoh. »

— Il est sûrement trop occupé à baiser cette pute. Peut-être qu'il s'affaiblit et que c'est le moment de lui porter un coup. »

Yoh suivit Feilong du regard alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce tout en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Si vous comptez punir Asami de son affront, il faut attendre le moment propice. Vous ne pouvez pas foncer tête baissée. En nuisant simplement à ses affaires, vous pourriez l'affaiblir… »

Le regard noir de son employeur se posa sur lui mais Yoh ne témoigna d'aucune crainte. Ce n'était pas comme s'il subissait pour la première fois son courroux, car Feilong avait un caractère ombrageux.

« Je ne pensais pas nuire à son commerce, juste le tuer, répondit Feilong en se détournant de lui. Cependant, si nous avions cette banque de données…

— Mais nous ne l'avons pas. Cet Akihito l'a sans doute remis à Asami. Notre marge de manœuvre est faible et vous ne pouvez aller à Tôkyô sans aucun plan. »

Feilong déposa la tasse sur une table et revint vers Yoh. Il porta la main à sa joue et le considéra avec un léger froncement de sourcils. L'orage grondait et menaçait derrière le beau visage du chinois.

« Qui te permet de me dire ce que je dois faire ?

— Il est de mon devoir de vous protéger, murmura Yoh en baissant la tête. »

Il n'aimait pas cette proximité physique avec son employeur car elle lui donnait le sentiment qu'il allait se faire dévorer tout cru. La question était de savoir si ce serait au pied de la lettre ou dans des activités moins mortelles mais non moins salissantes.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour cela, rétorqua Feilong avec dureté. »

Il retira sa main de la joue de Yoh sans cesser de le foudroyer du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il fallait qu'il soit protégé, car il avait alors l'impression d'être l'être faible qu'il se refusait à être. Avant de devenir maître de l'organisation à la mort de son père, il avait tué des gens et supporté le mépris de son frère durant des années. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. De toute manière, ceux qui prétendaient l'aider finissaient par le trahir, comme Asami. Même si Yoh s'était montré d'une très grande aide, y compris après leur sortie de prison, il refusait de lui vouer une entière confiance, quand bien même se surprenait-il à l'apprécier de temps à autre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Yoh l'interpella encore.

« Où allez-vous ?

— Je sors, répondit Feilong avec laconisme.

— Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? proposa Yoh. »

— Si tu veux te rendre utile, veille à ce que Tao ne m'attende pas toute la nuit. »

* * *

Les rues de Hong Kong grouillaient de monde. Feilong, debout au bord d'un trottoir, considérait cette agitation avec mépris. Il y avait dans cette rue quelques chinois mais aussi une masse de touristes occidentaux qui s'agglutinaient comme des mouches autour des vitrines tout en usant de commentaires supérieurs envers la culture du pays.

Les touristes étaient bien la race la plus imbue d'elle-même en ce monde. Ils avaient tout vu et ce qu'ils voyaient ne pouvait qu'être inférieur à ce qu'ils connaissaient chez eux. En ce cas, on pouvait honnêtement se demander ce qu'ils venaient foutre dans un autre pays que le leur, si ce n'était pour rapporter quelques trophées de colonialistes, que l'on appelait vulgairement « souvenirs de vacances ».

Alors qu'il écoutait un guide touristique énumérer quelques qualités de l'île de Hong Kong, Feilong eut un sourire sarcastique et faillit laisser échapper un rire :

« … Hong Kong a été rétrocédée à la Chine en 1997, expliquait le guide dans un anglais parfait. Depuis, les autorités n'ont eu de cesse de réduire l'activité des Triades et Hong Kong est devenue beaucoup plus sûre au fil des années. »

Qui pouvait gober ça si ce n'était quelqu'un de particulièrement naïf ? Les Triades étaient puissantes et riches, et cela faisait tout. Comme les Yakuza au Japon, elles avaient pris soin d'assurer leur survie en corrompant certains des plus hauts dignitaires du gouvernement et des membres importants de la police. La lutte contre la mafia n'était qu'une façade cachant la réalité : les organisations criminelles détenaient le vrai pouvoir. Et les quelques bonnes âmes souhaitant réellement mettre fin à ce commerce tout aussi illégal que lucratif ne représentaient pas un grand danger… On les laissait parfois gagner mais c'était simplement pour rassurer la population et mieux la contrôler.

Lassé d'écouter de telles idioties, Feilong poursuivit sa route. Un vent frais d'hiver le fit frissonner et il remonta le col de son long imperméable. Des odeurs de nourritures lui parvinrent. Bien que tentantes, il n'éprouvait aucune faim qui justifia un arrêt. Pourtant, un sentiment de nostalgie naquit en lui : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'arrêter dans l'un de ces petits restaurants. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait personne avec qui il aurait pu partager un dîner, si ce n'était Tao. Il était devenu le chef d'une puissante organisation mais il se sentait seul. De plus, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'un de ses hommes le surveille par « bonne conscience ». Comme s'il risquait quoique ce fût dans une ville où il était le maître.

Au même instant, des coups de feu lui vrillèrent les oreilles et il se retrouva précipité par terre.

* * *

« Bon sang, murmura Feilong. »

Il se redressa tout en repoussant Yoh qui, sorti d'il ne savait où, l'avait jeté par terre pour lui éviter une mort certaine. La foule autour d'eux était prise de panique et courrait dans tous les sens comme une armée de poulets sans tête.

« Est-ce que tu… vous allez bien ? demanda Yoh, assis par terre. »

Feilong ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il cherchait ceux qui avaient osé lui tirer dessus. Mais ils avaient déjà du s'enfuir, sans doute pour éviter d'avoir affaire à la police… ou à lui.

Il reporta son attention sur Yoh puis porta la main vers son bras.

« Tu saignes, fit-il remarquer avec un froncement de sourcil. »

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Feilong se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« C'est juste une égratignure, lui assura Yoh avec un sourire. »

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux, il perdit l'équilibre et Feilong le rattrapa de justesse en glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Embarrassé de se trouver si proche de son employeur et dans un pareil état de faiblesse, Yoh détourna la tête.

* * *

« Peut-être qu'un médecin…

— Tais-toi et retire ta chemise, ordonna Feilong tout en lui adressant l'un de ces regards noirs dont lui seul avait le secret. »

Yoh abdiqua et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en grimaçant. Le sang avait été contenu par le garrot que lui avait fait Feilong avant qu'ils ne rentrent mais il avait tout de même sali l'étoffe blanche de l'habit et coulé le long de son bras. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus gênant : se retrouver à moitié nu devant Feilong ou être blessé devant Feilong. Celui-ci le regardait sans ciller puis s'approcha une fois qu'il eut fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

« Tu as de la chance, la balle a traversé sans toucher l'os. Et ça ne saigne presque plus, fit-il tout en examinant la blessure. »

Yoh aurait quand même préféré un médecin et une chambre d'hôpital comme on en voyait dans Urgences. Ce n'était pas normal d'être assis dans le fauteuil de son chef et d'y mettre du sang. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi. Un homme comme Feilong ne se souciait pas des coups reçus par ses hommes de mains : ils étaient là pour le servir et ils étaient aisément remplaçables. Mais lui recevait un traitement de faveur… En prison, leur entraide n'avait rien de surprenante, car ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour survivre. Là, tout aurait dû être différent.

« Boss… commença-t-il pour être aussitôt interrompu.

— Je t'avais dit de rester ici. Tu m'as désobéi. »

Puis il ajouta : « C'est superficiel. »

Yoh baissa la tête tout en poussant un soupir. Alors que Feilong s'appliquait à désinfecter la plaie, il se demanda si tous deux auraient pu être amis si Feilong n'avait pas été le dirigeant d'une organisation mafieuse et si lui n'avait pas de compte à rendre à son pire ennemi.

« Vous ne devriez pas être autant obnubilé par Asami, commença soudainement Yoh alors que son employeur appliquait un pansement sur ses blessures. »

— Ah bon ? demanda-t-il en portant ses yeux dorés sur Yoh.

— Je veux dire que vous ne devriez pas lui accorder toute votre attention. »

Un sourire peu engageant étira les lèvres de Feilong.

« Et à quoi ou, plutôt, à qui devrais-je accorder celle-ci ? A toi ?

— Ce que je voulais dire… »

Yoh ne put terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de Feilong scellèrent les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que son chef lui offrait un baiser passionné tout en venant presser son torse contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, ainsi que son odeur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui…

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours craint. Feilong était plutôt porté sur les hommes et lui… lui… peut-être qu'il n'en était pas si gêné. Peut-être qu'il en avait envie. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la promiscuité de leurs corps le perturbait tant et qu'il tentait de l'éviter par tous les moyens. Il commençait à apprécier cet échange inattendu et éprouvait le désir de serrer Feilong contre lui. Et, peut-être plus… Ses mains se portèrent sur sa taille. Il pouvait sentir son corps musclé sous ses habits et ses longs cheveux doux comme du velours lui caresser les doigts. Il n'avait pas envie que Feilong s'arrête de l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le goûter à un peu plus.

Mais il fut soudainement repoussé contre le dossier du fauteuil et le baiser s'interrompit.

« Je ne suis pas une femme, alors ne crois pas pouvoir me posséder comme tu le souhaites, gronda Feilong tout en s'éloignant. »

Il s'arrêta, lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras.

Yoh le considérait d'un air désappointé tout en tentant de calmer le désir qui avait commencé à naître en lui. Même s'il s'était laissé tenter, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela d'un ton si dur, presque haineux. Peut-être étaient-ce ses paroles qui l'avaient conduit à l'embrasser pour le rejeter ensuite ? Avait-il cru qu'il lui faisait des avances ?

« Je voulais juste dire que les Russes sont bien plus menaçants qu'Asami et que vous devriez leur accorder votre attention, expliqua Yoh en baissant la tête. »

Sa respiration redevenait calme et il lui semblait que la sensation de chaleur avait disparu.

« Je suis certain que tu pensais à autre chose, répondit Feilong d'un ton acide. »

Yoh se leva brutalement et attrapa sa chemise pour commencer à se rhabiller, malgré la douleur que lui infligeait son bras. Feilong revint vers lui et le saisit par le poignet.

« Je vois très bien ce que tu ressens quand je m'approche de toi.

— Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme ! rétorqua Yoh en se secouant pour se dégager. »

Mais Feilong posa la main sur son torse nu et descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Tentait-il de le pousser à bout, dans l'espoir de vérifier son hypothèse tordue ? Cela risquait de se révéler efficace si Feilong continuait ainsi… Embarrassé, Yoh lui saisit la main et chercha à éviter son regard.

« Tu vois ? murmura son employeur avec un sourire en coin. Tu n'es pas différent des autres. Je suis sûr que si je te touches plus bas, tu vas te mettre à bander… »

Yoh le repoussa tout en le fusillant du regard. Comment osait-il penser cela de lui ? Le reléguer au rang d'un vulgaire pervers ? L'avait-il une seule fois agressé en prison ? Non, bien au contraire ! Lui avait-il fait des avances déplacées ? Jamais ! C'était Feilong qui lui avait sauté dessus comme… comme un pervers en manque ! Alors que lui s'était pris une balle pour le protéger et aurait dû à l'instant même être chez un médecin !

« Si. Je suis différent. Je suis capable de me contrôler, ce qui n'est pas _ton_ cas. »

Il boutonna sa chemise sans un regard pour Feilong. Sa blessure l'élançait à chacun de ses mouvements mais il cachait la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il devait aller à l'hôpital pour la faire suturer. Dire qu'il avait pris une balle à cause de l'imprudence de Feilong et que ce dernier se permettait, en prime, de le traiter comme un déchet. Il y avait des jours où il regrettait qu'Asami lui ait demandé de rester près de Feilong. Sa rage était-elle qu'il en oubliait tout sens des convenances envers son second employeur.

« Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Feilong alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

— Ca ne _te_ regarde pas… Boss… répondit Yoh tout en lui jetant un rapide regard par dessus son épaule. »

Son ton avait quelque chose de sarcastique.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de partir.

— J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Yoh savait que Feilong ne devait certainement pas tolérer pareil impolitesse mais ce détail lui paraissait si mineur qu'il ne chercha pas à s'excuser et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Yoh avait passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Il était rentré de l'hôpital vers trois heures du matin et il avait peiné à trouver le sommeil à cause de la douleur et de la gêne causée par les sutures. Le médecin lui avait donné une liste d'instructions très précises : nettoyer chaque jour sa blessure avec une compresse stérile et un désinfectant, changer le pansement en même temps, ne pas mettre de l'eau dessus, ne pas faire d'activités risquant de rompre les fils… Il avait même eu le droit à une boite de calmants, car dixit le praticien, même un homme aussi solide que lui finirait par ne plus supporter la souffrance qu'occasionnait un trou dans le bras. Yoh avait songé qu'il le sous-estimait mais, une fois rentré, il n'avait eu qu'un désir : avaler tous les comprimés d'un seul coup. Il était resté allongé sur le dos un long moment, à ressasser les caprices et les attaques de Feilong, puis il était tombé dans un demi-sommeil. Il s'éveillait de temps en temps à cause des élancements de son bras.

Il savait au moins une chose maintenant : il n'y avait bien qu'au cinéma où les hommes étaient capables d'endurer blessures par balles et os brisés sans sourciller.

Yoh était toujours couché au fond de son lit lorsque plusieurs coups furent donnés à sa porte. Il entrouvrit les paupières et chercha le réveil digital du regard tout en maudissant la migraine qui commençait à le saisir.

Il était seulement neuf heures.

Les coups se faisant insistants, il trouva le courage d'enfiler un jean et de se lever.

« J'arrive, marmonna-t-il tout en se frottant la nuque. »

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea un instant en découvrant Feilong. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et il portait les mêmes habits qu'hier. Un long imperméable par dessus une chemise et un pantalon de costume trois pièces.

« Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna-t-il tout en essayant d'occulter ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

— Je venais voir si tu allais bien. »

Feilong ne parut pas remarquer l'expression de colère contenue de son employé. Yoh faillit lui demander depuis quand il se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais il s'en retint, sans doute en raison de l'inquiétude qu'il affichait.

« J'ai très mal dormi, consentit-il à répondre. »

Il serra d'une main la poignée de la porte. Le métal glacé commençait à se réchauffer au contact de sa peau.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Yoh haussa des épaules et les fils tirèrent sur sa blessure. Si Feilong n'avait pas été imprudent, jamais il n'aurait été blessé. Et alors qu'il avait été blessé par sa faute, il ne l'avait même pas remercié de s'être interposé. Encore une fois, un sentiment de rancœur naquit en lui. Pouvait-on avoir un chef aussi ingrat ? Lorsqu'ils étaient en prison, Yoh pouvait presque considérer Feilong comme son ami mais à présent il n'y avait plus que des rapports d'ordre hiérarchique entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous soucier de la santé de vos employés.

— Tu es mon employé le plus précieux.

— Vous me l'avez montré cette nuit, ironisa-t-il.

— Tu es le seul qui ose me tenir tête et qui ne complote pas encore contre moi. »

Yoh baissa la tête tout en poussant un soupir. Il s'écarta suffisamment pour laisser Feilong entrer. Il savait qu'il était trop fier pour s'excuser mais sa simple présence ici était peut-être la preuve de ses regrets.

« La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas, continua Feilong détaillant l'appartement du regard. »

Yoh referma la porte derrière lui. Torse nu comme il était, il commençait à avoir froid. Il alla chercher la chemise qu'il avait laissé tomber près du canapé tout en écoutant.

« Et même maintenant, tu ne penses qu'à me protéger. Tu n'as donc aucune ambition, Yoh ? Tu es intelligent, tu pourrais être tenté de prendre ma place à la première occasion. Mais au lieu de ça, tu m'aides à chacun de mes faux pas. Je trouve ça… étrange. »

Feilong avait toujours été entouré de vipères. Son frère, par exemple, avait tenté de l'utiliser à son avantage et Asami l'avait trahi après lui avoir fait croire à son amour. Seul son père s'était toujours montré juste avec lui et Tao, qui était encore un enfant, ne connaissait pas la duplicité. Alors pourquoi Yoh agissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Il aurait pu tiré profit de leurs rapports. Avait-il quelques raisons secrètes d'agir ainsi ? Car Feilong ne pouvait croire que cela soit dû à sa bonté d'âme. Peut-être qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, comme Asami. Et quand il aurait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, il tenterait de le détruire.

« Tu ne me trahirais pas ? questionna-t-il en se retournant soudainement. Tu n'abuserais pas de ma confiance ? »

Yoh, qui terminait d'enfiler sa chemise, se tourna soudainement vers lui.

« Comment pouvez-vous douter de ma loyauté ?!

— Asami semblait si sincère et il m'a trahi. »

Yoh détourna la tête tout en serrant les poings. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et il éprouvait une furieuse envie de taper dans quelque chose.

« Je ne suis pas Asami…

— Il m'a manipulé et mon père est mort à cause de lui, continua Feilong comme s'il n'avait pas écouté ce que Yoh disait. Si tu devais me trahir… je te tuerais. »

Yoh releva les yeux et le saisit sans aucune douceur par les épaules. Il ne se soucia pas un seul instant de la douleur que lui occasionna sa blessure. Seul Feilong importait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser proférer pareilles accusations et menaces sans réagir. Il avait toujours fait preuve de la plus grande dévotion, alors comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? N'avait-il pas appris à le connaître, depuis tout ce temps ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas seulement les paroles de Feilong qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait à choisir entre ses deux employeurs. Il ne voulait pas trahir Feilong. Il ne voulait pas trahir Asami non plus. Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Feilong l'avait amené à l'apprécier en dépit de tous ses défauts mais c'était Asami qui l'avait employé en premier. La perspective de ce choix cornélien l'effrayait. Plus que Feilong, c'était peut-être Yoh qui avait besoin d'être convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire ce choix, qu'il ne le décevrait jamais.

« Je ne vais pas vous trahir ! martela-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. »

— J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de promesses, murmura Feilong tout en posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de Yoh. Des mensonges, à chaque fois. Pourquoi ce serait différent ? »

Yoh fut saisi d'une violente impulsion qui balaya toute raison en lui. Sans laisser le temps de réagir à Feilong, il captura ses lèvres. Les attaques de Feilong lui transperçaient le cœur et lui faisaient perdre toute raison. Il le provoquait, il l'insultait… et Yoh était fatigué de chercher de vains arguments. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : obéir à son instinct qui lui soufflait de le faire taire, par n'importe quel moyen.

Parce que, même s'il refusait de l'accepter, il savait que ses doutes étaient justifiés…

Ses doigts retirèrent l'élastique qui retenait les longs cheveux de Feilong et son autre main se posa sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir son corps crispé contre le sien. Il s'attendit à être repoussé par cet hypocrite frustré, qui lui sautait dessus pour ensuite le repousser et s'offenser.

A sa grande surprise, cela n'arriva pas. Et peut-être à cause de cela, son esprit retrouva le chemin de la raison et la poussée de violence s'évanouit en lui.

Yoh éprouva une soudaine angoisse : il avait prétendu être capable de réprimer ses pulsions mais ne venait-il pas de prouver le contraire ? N'était-il pas un menteur ? Comment Feilong pourrait-il seulement continuer à lui faire confiance, après ça ? Il devait penser qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'Asami, ou les autres hommes, et qu'il représentait un danger pour lui.

Yoh se détacha de lui sans parvenir à le regarder en face.

* * *

« Tu m'aimes ? demanda abruptement Feilong avec un visage vide de toute expression.

— Non. Vous êtes juste… un ami… tout au plus. »

Yoh se savait peu convaincant. Les amis n'embrassaient pas leurs amis. Sauf peut-être après quelques bouteilles d'alcool et dans des circonstances très particulières. Et il n'était même pas certain d'être l'ami de Feilong. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que ce dernier le considère comme un employé de valeur… Enfin, si c'était vrai.

« C'est la seule explication à ton comportement illogique. C'est pour cela que tu te montres si dévoué. Tu es persuadé de m'aimer. Dans le cas contraire, tu m'aurais déjà trahi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune contestation. »

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que…

— Bien sûr. Tu crois encore que ton amour est sincère mais bientôt tu te rendras compte que ce n'est qu'une vulgaire attirance physique et tu finiras par te détourner de moi. Les hommes ne s'aiment pas. »

Sans douceur, Feilong poussa Yoh sur le canapé.

« De temps en temps… Ils peuvent coucher ensemble… »

Son cynisme laissa Yoh pétrifié de stupeur. Feilong posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Ses cheveux et ses lèvres lui caressaient la joue. Il sentait son souffle tiède sur sa peau. Yoh aurait pu se laisser absorber par leur douceur si la situation avait été différente.

« Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous, protesta-t-il tout en levant les mains pour le repousser.

— Menteur. »

Feilong le saisit par les épaules et l'allongea de force sur le canapé. Installé sur le ventre de Yoh, il se pencha au dessus de lui en souriant.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est un rapport de domination. L'un se soumet et l'autre prend. Ne crois pas que je me laisserai prendre. Mais je peux satisfaire tes autres désirs. »

L'index de Feilong vint se poser entre les deux pectoraux de Yoh. Il descendit et remonta lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Yoh s'empara de sa main et l'éloigna. Les doigts de Feilong se refermèrent sur les siens. Il étendit son bras au dessus de sa tête et s'inclina un peu plus.

Il l'embrassa et son corps épousa le sien. Yoh tenta de le repousser encore une fois puis abandonna. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme si la situation l'incommodait totalement. Feilong le désirait, il éprouvait la même chose. Il aurait juste souhaité que les choses soient différentes. Feilong ne le voulait pas par amour mais uniquement par… intérêt. Il voulait le posséder, pour prouver il ne savait quoi au juste. Ah si, qu'il se fourvoyait dans ses sentiments. Que tout n'était qu'une illusion. Et qu'il finirait par le trahir.

Cela avait des allures de prédictions et son cœur se serra de chagrin à cette idée.

Les mains de Feilong s'employaient à lui faire oublier la raison. Il ne sentait plus la douleur de sa blessure mais juste la tiédeur de sa peau. Le sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de Feilong avait quelque chose de diabolique. La finesse de son visage ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. Il avait un visage androgyne avec ses longs cheveux et ses traits gracieux mais il était fort, autant que l'était Yoh. Son corps ne pouvait être confondu avec celui d'une femme. Il était forgé pour se battre. Lorsque l'on regardait le mouvement de ses muscles, on pouvait deviner avec quelle rapidité il était capable de frapper.

Yoh ferma les yeux alors que la bouche de Feilong se refermait sur sa gorge, léchant et mordillant sa peau. Il n'était qu'une friandise, un jouet mais c'était agréable. Sans un mot, il referma ses bras autour des épaules de Feilong. Il portait toujours sa chemise. Le tissu n'avait rien de plaisant. Il tira sur le col, arrachant quelques boutons, et glissa ses mains dans l'ouverture. Les muscles de Feilong se contractaient sous ses doigts et il lui adressait un regard irrité, comme pour lui dire de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'initiatives. Il voulait quelqu'un d'entièrement soumis, n'est ce pas ? Yoh ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il n'était pas une poupée passive.

Il referma ses doigts sur la nuque de Feilong et l'attira à lui. Il suçota et lécha ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa. De son autre main, il joua avec l'un de ses tétons. Il sentit Feilong se contracter encore une fois, puis se détendre comme s'il concédait cette « victoire » à son employé.

Après s'être redressé, il ôta sa chemise et Yoh s'absorba dans la contemplation de son torse. Il tendit la main et suivit le tracé de ses muscles jusqu'en bas. Alors qu'il s'aventurait entre ses cuisses, il put sentir à quel point le désir de Feilong était fort. Tout comme le sien. Alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient à nouveau, il fit descendre la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son employeur et glissa la main à l'intérieur. Il caressa son sexe au travers du boxer et Feilong gémit près de son oreille. Jamais Yoh n'aurait cru entendre cela un jour et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. C'était drôle. Jamais il n'avait cru que quelqu'un pourrait le rendre sentimental et encore moins un homme comme Feilong. Ce dernier partageait-il ses sentiments à présent ? Avait-il compris que sa mauvaise opinion des relations entre homme était infondée ?

* * *

Yoh ne savait pas exactement quand tous deux s'étaient retrouvés nus, car il s'était ensuite abandonné à leurs caresses mutuelles et son esprit avait été court-circuité par le plaisir. Feilong avait bien plus d'expériences que lui et savait comment flatter ses sens. Il avait l'impression d'être plus maladroit en comparaison mais cela ne semblait pas gêner son partenaire. Yoh en venait à penser que cet instant serait le plus délicieux qu'il n'ait jamais connu, jusqu'à ce que l'attitude de Feilong se mette à changer.

Feilong, qui s'était depuis un moment glissé entre ses cuisses, lui écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il ne fit qu'effleurer son sexe tendu de la main et vint à nouveau embrasser Yoh comme pour détourner son attention alors que ses doigts descendaient plus bas. Son index entra en lui et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Yoh aurait qualifié d'agréable. Feilong avait cessé de l'embrasser mais il sentait son souffle chaud et rapide contre sa joue. Yoh tenta de se détendre et ferma les yeux. Il avait accepté d'être passif. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, même si cela lui déplaisait.

Cédant à l'impatience, Feilong cessa bien vite de le préparer et s'insinua en lui après lui avoir relevé un peu plus les jambes. Yoh se crispa et rentra les ongles dans le tissu du canapé. Les mains appuyées sur les épaules de Yoh, Feilong allait et venait rapidement tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il avait renoué avec son instinct dominateur et ne semblait se soucier que de son propre bien-être à présent. Si le plaisir remplaçait petit à petit la douleur que Yoh avait ressenti lors de la pénétration, il éprouva un sentiment de colère et de déception. Feilong ne faisait pas l'amour avec lui, il baisait, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'était pas seulement cynique en parole, il l'était aussi en acte. Sa tendresse précédente n'était qu'un os jeté pour le consoler. Yoh aurait encore préféré qu'il le prenne sans préliminaire de ce genre, que les choses soient claires dès le départ. Mais peut-être que le sentiment de l'avoir manipulé et blessé le faisait plus jouir encore que de coucher avec lui.

Pourtant, Yoh ne le repoussa pas.

Feilong était bon et, quitte à être blâmé par un quelconque dieu de la vertu, il ne se sentait pas de force à refuser ce qu'il lui offrait, même si cela manquait sans aucun doute de délicatesse et de sentiments. Il était faible, comme n'importe qui d'autre face au plaisir. Chaque coup de rein de Feilong le faisait gémir. Chaque va-et-vient l'amenait un peu plus au bord de l'orgasme. Il était prêt à se damner pour que ses sensations demeurent éternellement.

Yoh agrippa soudainement Feilong et cueillit ses lèvres sans lui laisser l'opportunité de se défiler. Leurs torses humides frottaient l'un contre l'autre et le ventre de Feilong se pressait contre son sexe. Yoh enfonça les doigts dans l'épaule de Feilong alors que ses muscles étaient pris de spasmes et que le rythme de son cœur devenait erratique. Durant quelques secondes, il atteignit le paroxysme du l'extase… Lorsque celle-ci le quitta, il ne resta rien de plus qu'une sensation douloureuse de vide.

* * *

« Hum… Je vais être en retard, considéra Feilong tout en enfilant sa chemise. »

— Quoi ? »

Yoh peinait à reprendre ses esprits autant que son souffle.

Feilong glissa la main dans ses longs cheveux pour les repousser de son visage. Quelques mèches collaient à sa peau à cause de la sueur. Il se leva tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

« Je n'ai même pas le temps pour une douche, ajouta-t-il sans entendre la question de Yoh.

— Où vas t-… Où allez vous ? »

Feilong se figea brièvement, puis se pencha pour ramasser son pantalon.

« J'ai un rendez-vous. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Que je reste pour soigner tes blessures et t'apporter le petit déjeuner… » Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. « Au canapé ?

— Non, mentit Yoh. »

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre la face en se lançant dans un pitoyable discours amoureux. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Feilong et cela ne changerait pas, quoiqu'il puisse dire. Le mieux à faire, à présent, était d'essayer de l'oublier en le traitant avec le même manque d'intérêt qu'il lui offrait. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être reprendre son travail sans plus jamais songer à ce qui était arrivé.

« Je pensais que vous en auriez encore envie.

— J'espère que tes pulsions sont assouvies maintenant, fit Feilong en éludant la remarque précédente. Et que tu as compris que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réels.

— J'ai compris. C'était amusant, ceci dit. Quoiqu'un peu rapide... »

Il fut certain de voir Feilong se figer avant qu'il ne finisse de mettre son pantalon. La pique l'avait atteint plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître. Puis Yoh le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Feilong s'arrêta et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Encore une chose. J'attends de toi que tu m'obéisses avec le même dévouement qu'avant. Si tu tentes de me trahir, ou même de me désobéir, je te tue. »

* * *

Yoh resta un long moment immobile après que la porte se fut refermée. Il fixait le plafond, l'avant-bras posé sur le front. Il se sentait humide et commençait à avoir froid. Il finit par se lever tout en posant la main sur son pansement. La blessure le brûlait à nouveau mais cette douleur physique n'avait aucune commune mesure avec le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha de la table et prit la bouteille d'eau, buvant directement au goulot. Quelques gouttes roulèrent sur son menton et vinrent s'écraser par terre. Puis, il s'avança en direction de la salle de bain. Le sol était glacé sous ses pieds nus.

Lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur, la lumière l'éblouit et la migraine l'élança à nouveau. Il s'enferma dans la cabine de douche et tourna les robinets. L'eau chaude coula sur ses épaules et la vapeur envahit l'habitacle étroit. Durant un instant, il imagina que Feilong était revenu sur ses pas, s'était glissé dans la douche et lui murmurait qu'il avait eu tort de se conduire ainsi. Yoh se mit à rire de sa propre réaction : n'avait-il pas passé l'âge pour rêvasser de la sorte ? Tout était de sa faute, de toute manière, et Feilong l'avait… remis à sa place. S'accuser ne lui apporta pourtant aucun soulagement et la souffrance le domina de nouveau. Il ne savait pas si celle-ci provenait de sa blessure, de son cœur blessé ou des deux en même temps mais son poing s'abattit plusieurs fois sur le mur de la douche, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de carrelages s'enfoncent dans sa peau.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Commentaire__ : Il y aurait dû y avoir un lemon. J'étais motivée à faire un lemon. Mais arrivé à la fin, j'ai trouvé qu'une telle scène gâcherait tout._

_Quelques autres personnages de la série s'invitent dans ce chapitre (qui est le dernier de cette fanfic… ou pas… peut-être, qui sait…)._

_Je relisais rapidement le manga en japonais et les disputes d'Asami et Feilong ont vraiment un côté puéril, avec le danger en plus car ce sont des gars qui utilisent des armes à feu, ce qui leur donne l'apparence du sérieux. Mais mettez-les en joueur de basket et sur un terrain, avec Akihito comme ballon, vous les trouveriez puéril. Et si vous donniez des flingues à des joueurs de basket, ils feraient un carnage aussi important que nos personnages dans Viewfinder. Il apparaît adulte parce qu'il est froid, a presque du self-control et que les lecteurs se disent « ô mon dieu quel homme ». Entre nous, je préfère Akihito._

Mais Miki est sans aucun doute celui qui apparaît comme le plus immature dans le manga, surtout depuis le chapitre de Juin où il n'a d'yeux que pour Feilong (avez-vous remarqué comme il rougit en le regardant ?) et où il confie Akihito à la mauvaise personne. Quoi ? Aurait-il enlevé Akihito et foutu sa merde juste pour le plaisir de voir Feilong ?

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je déclare que le seul personnage adulte du manga est Yoh et qu'il mérite notre respect éternel pour rester aussi calme avec deux employeurs aussi tordus. Il faudrait que Yoh et Akihito sortent ensemble._

_Je crois que je viens de me faire des ennemis mortels dans la communauté des fans. Creepy._

**Chapitre 2**

« D'après nos informations, Asami serait en ce moment même à Hawaii. »

Feilong, dont l'esprit papillonnait plus qu'il ne se concentrait, porta son attention sur l'homme en entendant le nom de son ennemi intime.

« À Hawaii ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Que ferait-il à Hawaii ? s'agaça-t-il.

— Nous n'en savons rien mais… il s'agit d'une destination appréciée des japonais pour les vacances.

— Asami ne prend pas de vacances. »

Feilong ferma à demi les yeux tout en réfléchissant intensément. Devant lui, son subalterne commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il était arrivé à une position assez haute dans la hiérarchie de Baishe pour communiquer à la tête de dragon_ (1_) les informations récoltées par leurs espions à l'étranger. Ce n'était que rarement une tâche agréable, surtout lorsque cela concernait de près cet Asami Ryuichi.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'important à Hawaii, murmura Feilong pour lui-même. »

Un casino, un trafic de drogue en direction des Etats-Unis ou n'importe quoi d'autres… Oui, Asami devait s'y être rendu pour affaires et non pour le plaisir. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à se détendre en maillot de bain sur une chaise longue, sirotant un cocktail et profitant du soleil, écoutant le bavardage incessant de cette petite peste de Takaba Akihito tout en songeant à ce qu'il lui ferait durant la nuit s'il ne se taisait pas.

Les doigts de Feilong se crispèrent sur les bras du fauteuil. Et si Asami s'était rendu à Hawaii pour faire plaisir à ce… ! L'asiatique se leva, fit un aller-retour dans la pièce sous le regard médusé de son informateur, puis accosta à proximité de la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors tout en se frottant le menton de la main.

L'entrée de Yoh le tira de ses pensées vengeresses à l'égard des deux japonais qui l'avaient ridiculisé.

« Tu es déjà de retour ? questionna Feilong en faisant allusion à la blessure de son employé. »

Yoh n'avait été absent que durant deux jours. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir mis de côté son travail pour le punir de son comportement plus que par réelle nécessité. En une autre occasion, Feilong en aurait été furieux mais il avait décidé de laisser son homme de main se remettre de sa déception. À présent, il devait avoir compris que toute cette histoire ne mènerait à rien et que ses soi-disant sentiments n'avaient pas de raison d'être, que tout ce qu'il éprouvait était du désir sexuel, comme les autres hommes.

Mais alors qu'il examinait Yoh, il remarqua sa main bandée et un soupçon d'inquiétude monta en lui. Non, ce n'était pas bon. Yoh n'était qu'un employé et il devait agir avec lui comme tel. C'était ce qu'il lui avait montré l'autre jour et les choses devaient en rester là. S'il commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui, alors il serait plus facile pour Yoh de le trahir. Comme l'avait fait Asami… Cet abominable japonais avait joué avec lui, profitant de son inexpérience pour créer un lien entre eux. Il ne permettrait à personne d'autre de recommencer.

Sentant la lourde tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes, l'informateur se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui de s'éclipser avant de se retrouver au milieu d'une querelle. Ce fut sans compter sur Feilong qui, tournant le dos à Yoh pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre, lui ordonna de poursuivre.

« Nous ne savons pas si Asami est à Hawaii pour d'autres raisons que le plaisir – ses paroles ne firent qu'accroître les ondes négatives émanant du chef de Baishe – mais je demanderai à nos espions d'approfondir leur enquête sur ce point. Concernant la mafia russe… »

Les yeux de Feilong le crucifièrent sur place et il hésita franchement à continuer.

Yoh, resté à distance, avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre son employeur. Feilong lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Son visage était vide et glacé mais cependant dépourvu d'hostilité à son égard. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien ressentir son homme de main à cet instant même.

« Bien qu'Asami soit évidemment notre plus grand ennemi, il est important de surveiller l'activité des autres, tempéra Yoh tout en gardant les mains derrière le dos. Vous êtes celui qui décide de la stratégie de l'organisation face à eux.

— Je n'ai nul besoin que l'on me rappelle mon rôle… siffla Feilong, persuadé que Yoh cherchait à se venger en lui signifiant qu'il était un mauvais leader. »

L'informateur épongea son front et poussa un soupir aussi discret que possible avant de reprendre. D'autant plus que ce qu'il allait dire risquait d'achever son chef. Ou de l'achever lui.

« Mikhaïl Arbatov... » Il se racla la gorge. « … veut vous voir pour discuter affaires. »

Un curieux sourire se déploya sur le visage de Feilong.

« Pour discuter affaires ? répéta-t-il d'un ton acide. »

Yoh savait exactement ce à quoi son employeur pensait. Il avait bien remarqué l'attention mal placée du parrain russe et le mépris qui gagnait Feilong chaque fois que l'on évoquait son nom. Il avait entendu dire que Mikhaïl avait de nombreuses petites amies – des prostituées, certainement – mais peut-être était-il moins hétéro que tout le monde le croyait au vu de la fascination que Feilong exerçait sur lui. Que s'imaginait-il ? Ce n'était pas parce que Feilong avait de longs cheveux et des sourcils fins qu'il était pour autant une femme.

De ce fait, il imaginait très bien Feilong remplacer dans son esprit « affaires » par « draguer » et planifier la rencontre du russe avec une tronçonneuse, allumée bien entendu. Mikhaïl n'avait aucune chance avec lui. À vrai dire, personne n'avait une chance avec Feilong…

Yoh eut une bouffée de tristesse et de rage qu'il parvint à garder cadenassée. Il ne voulait pas montrer son désarroi à celui qui l'avait humilié et rejeté.

« Il pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser, précisa prudemment l'informateur.

— Vraiment ?

— Quelque chose concernant Asami. »

Le regard de Feilong s'illumina d'un intérêt nouveau, tandis que Yoh s'inquiétait de la répercussion de pareille affirmation sur son employeur.

« Rien ne prouve que Mikhaïl sache quelque chose de plus que nous sur Asami Ryûichi, prévint-il. »

Autant discuter avec un mur. Feilong avait trouvé de quoi satisfaire son obsession.

« Je recevrai Mikhaïl.

— En fait, Mikhaïl voudrait que vous veniez le voir.

— Comme par hasard, marmonna Yoh entre ses dents. »

Feilong fronça les sourcils de contrariété et claqua de la langue. Le problème avec les cancrelats détenant des informations, c'était qu'ils se croyaient très vite importants.

* * *

L'autre problème avec ces mêmes cancrelats, c'était qu'ils aimaient faire tourner les gens en bourrique.

Mikhaïl, assis en peignoir dans un fauteuil, un verre de vodka à la main, ne semblait guère pressé d'en venir à l'affaire qui avait amené l'impatient Feilong jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Alors que le chinois dardait sur lui un regard sanglant et que ses hommes semblaient avoir encore plus de volonté à l'écorcher vif, il se contenta de porter le verre de cristal à ses lèvres et de sourire. À en juger par son expression, Feilong lui aurait volontiers arraché ce sourire avec la lame d'un couteau… Terrifiant… Que lui avait-il dit en entrant, déjà ? Ah oui, que s'il ne crachait pas le morceau au sujet d'Asami, c'était ses dents qu'il perdrait. C'était si excessif de sa part… Si typique. Lorsque Feilong commençait à s'énerver… il avait encore plus envie de le titiller.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais échappé de peu à une tentative d'assassinat… – le regard de Feilong s'assombrit un peu plus à ces paroles – Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé.

— Épargne-moi ton hypocrisie dégoulinante. »

Les yeux de Mikhaïl s'écarquillèrent et il affecta un air choqué qu'il savait propre à agacer son _ami_.

« Mon inquiétude n'a jamais été plus sincère, Feilong !

— Non seulement tu ne sais rien sur Asami, mais en plus tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Feilong fit mine de se détourner pour quitter la suite mais Mikhaïl bondit hors de son siège, déposa de force son verre entre les mains d'un des hommes du chinois et l'enjoignit à rester en prononçant les seules paroles capables de retenir son attention :

« Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir qui a tenté de t'assassiner. »

Feilong s'était immobilisé mais ne lui faisait toujours pas face. Bien que contrarié par ce mépris évident, le russe continua d'afficher un sourire imparable. Avec ses boucles blondes, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession et la clef de la caisse de l'église.

« Tu sous-entends qu'Asami serait derrière cette tentative ?

— Je n'ai pas de preuves formelles mais… sais-tu où il se trouve en ce moment même ? »

Feilong lui jeta un regard froid par dessus son épaule.

« Si c'est pour me dire ce que je sais déjà…

— Il est à Hong Kong. »

Bingo. Il avait ferré le poisson. À présent, Feilong le considérait avec toute l'attention que l'on accordait à Apollon.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est ici, poursuivit-il d'un ton songeur tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Une affaire de politicien, peut-être… »

La contracture des muscles de Feilong était visible à l'œil nu. Son corps était plus beau lorsqu'il était tendu… sans mauvais jeu de mots, évidemment.

« Franchement, pénétrer sur ton propre territoire, je me demande à quoi il pense. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester sans réagir. As-tu besoin de…

— L'aide que tu pourrais m'apporter serait inutile, Arbatov, coupa-t-il abruptement. Et je te conseille de quitter _mon territoire_ au plus vite.

— Ne te montre pas aussi insultant alors que je t'offre des informations de première importance, s'offensa Mikhaïl. Des informations que tes hommes ne sont même pas parvenus à obtenir.

— Oui… Je suppose que je peux te pardonner toutes les précédentes fois où tu m'as fait perdre mon temps tout en sachant bien que je te tuerai pour les prochaines fois. C'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec toi, Arbatov. »

Feilong fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Mikhaïl voulut le suivre mais l'un des hommes s'interposa, lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui rendit son verre vide. Le russe poussa un soupir tout en tournant entre ses doigts le cristal, puis retrouva son sourire à l'idée qu'il avait donné à Feilong ce qu'il désirait. La prochaine étape serait sans doute de changer ses désirs. En attendant, la confrontation avec Asami s'annonçait réjouissante à suivre à distance.

* * *

Quoi que son apparence extérieure sereine aurait pu laisser croire, Yoh fulminait. Ce n'était pas tant qu'Arbatov le prenne pour son valet de chambre en lui collant un verre dans les mains qui l'agaçait que de l'avoir vu parler aussi familièrement à son employeur. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Autant qu'il le sache, il n'était qu'un petit mafieux gravitant autour de Feilong et d'Asami pour grappiller les miettes qu'on lui lançait. Son seul espoir de puissance était que ses deux rivaux s'entre-tuent et il obtiendrait peut-être ce qu'il désirait si son employeur tombait dans le panneau. Il n'était pas certain que son _autre_ employeur s'esquive…

« Je veux être informé de chaque déplacement d'Asami. Et que les idiots qui le croyaient à Hawaï meurent, ordonna Feilong avant d'entrer dans la voiture. »

Nul n'avait le droit à l'erreur quand il était question d'Asami.

Yoh fronça des sourcils. La situation devenait tendue. Il ne souhaitait ni trahir l'homme qu'il était chargé de surveiller, ni celui qui lui avait confié cette mission. Feilong, assis dans la voiture, le considéra d'un air suspicieux puis claqua la portière ouverte. Yoh monta à l'avant du côté passager et croisa les bras. D'un regard dans le rétroviseur, il se recomposa une tranquillité de façade. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer un seul signe d'indécision car dieu seul savait comment Feilong le prendrait, avec Asami en ville…

Bon sang, il avait envie d'étriper Mikhaïl.

* * *

Yoh essuya énergiquement ses cheveux dans la serviette, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était dix heures du soir.

Feilong avait ruminé toute la journée au sujet d'Asami et il était bien heureux d'avoir retrouvé son chez soi. Non sans demander à quelques individus de confiance de l'avertir si leur patron, pris d'une inspiration subite, décidait d'aller en découdre seul avec Asami. Il devait d'ailleurs mettre ce dernier au courant de la situation.

Après avoir changé ses deux bandages, Yoh s'habilla rapidement, prit une bière dans le frigo et s'installa dans le sofa. Il considéra son téléphone portable, posé sur la table basse. Pas celui qu'il employait pour ses affaires avec Feilong mais l'autre… Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'appeler Asami sur le premier.

Il avala plusieurs gorgées, repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans ce même sofa et claqua brutalement la canette sur la table. Il prit le portable et sélectionna l'unique numéro enregistré dessus.

Il ne fallut que deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix d'Asami.

« Que veux-tu, Yoh ?

— Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion, Monsieur, mais êtes-vous à Hong Kong en ce moment même ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui était bien suffisant.

« Feilong a été mis au courant. Par Mikhaïl Arbatov.

— Plutôt que de s'occuper des affaires des autres, Mikhaïl ferait mieux de tenir les siennes. Ce gamin devient insupportable.

— Souhaitez-vous l'éliminer ?

— Non. Il pourrait encore se révéler utile. »

Puis, comme si Asami devinait la raison de cette question, il ajouta :

« Et j'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller Feilong.

— Je vous avertirai s'il prépare quelque chose.

— Je ne reste pas longtemps, de toute manière. Je venais juste voir un vieil ami. »

_Vous auriez pu voir votre vieil ami à Tôkyô_, s'agaça Yoh. Ses deux employeurs étaient des inconscients nés. Si son double-jeu devait être révélé à Feilong, ce ne serait pas par sa faute mais à cause d'eux.

Asami raccrocha et Yoh s'adossa au dossier du sofa, la tête vers le plafond. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux encore humides, descendit sur son visage, puis souleva sa bière pour la terminer. La canette avait laissé une trace d'humidité sur la table. Il but pensivement, puis s'allongea sur le canapé. Le tissu portait encore l'odeur de Feilong, lui semblait-il. Etait-il masochiste de repenser à cela ? Pour lui, il n'était que l'homme de main qui le trahirait un jour. Ils avaient couché ensemble sans que cela n'ait aucune signification. Yoh aurait pu se sentir heureux d'avoir au moins eu cette opportunité. Peut-être que d'autres personnes l'auraient été. Mais il ne pouvait ni oublier la cruauté de Feilong, ni son corps nu lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour. À cette seconde pensée, son membre se durcit.

Bon, peut-être n'était-il effectivement qu'un homme…

* * *

« Asami vient de quitter son hôtel. »

Le regard de Feilong étincela à cette excellente nouvelle.

« Est-il accompagné ? questionna-t-il tout en changeant son téléphone portable d'oreille. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Apparemment, non. »

Les choses évoluaient de mieux en mieux.  
Feilong raccrocha, puis laissa échapper un rire amusé. Asami n'était sans doute pas encore au courant que cette histoire de voyage à Hawaï avait capoté et qu'il était au courant de sa présence à Hong Kong. C'était le bon moment pour lui tomber dessus. Il allait lui faire regretter l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir à Tôkyô… et le reste. Quand il en aurait fini, il enverrait les restes à cet adorable Akihito. Qu'il sache ce qu'il l'attendrait si l'envie lui en prenait.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir dès que vous l'aurez ordonné, annonça l'un de ses hommes de main.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Feilong sentit les regards étonnés et choqués de ses employés dans son dos mais n'en avait cure. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ose énoncer sa pensée.

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas très prudent… »

Le regard brûlant de Feilong le cloua sur place et l'obligea à baisser le regard sur ses propres chaussures. Aussi féminin soit-il, le chinois était à prendre au sérieux quand la colère dominait ses nerfs.

« La prudence aurait été d'être informé correctement plus tôt. Et si j'en juge par l'efficacité de mes hommes lors de l'opération de Tôkyô, ce ne sont pas eux qui me sauveraient la vie. »

Il s'était retrouvé face à face avec Asami. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si ses hommes avaient fait leur travail. Mais, non, ils avaient été abattus par un seul individu. Par chance, cela lui avait aussi offert l'opportunité dont il avait rêvé… et il l'avait gâché.

Pourquoi avait-il hésité à tirer de nouveau, lorsqu'Asami s'était tourné vers lui en l'appelant. Ils s'étaient tous deux foudroyés du regard, comme deux fauves prêts à en découdre, et il avait renoncé à les abattre, lui et Akihito. Inexplicablement. Il avait laissé Asami partir. Était-ce parce que tous deux auraient sans aucun doute été mortellement blessés s'ils avaient été plus loin ? À moins que de voir Asami protéger Akihito, avec un air aussi déterminé, ne l'ait tant écœuré qu'il n'avait même pas trouvé la force de tirer ? Lui avait rappelé qu'Asami, fut un temps, l'avait protégé de la même manière… pour mieux le trahir. Aucune de ces explications n'étaient satisfaisantes. Il avait été faible. Il avait montré cette faiblesse à son ennemi. Alors qu'il tenait l'occasion de lui faire payer, il n'avait pas su faire ce qu'il s'était promis le jour où la balle avait traversé sa poitrine. Il ne croyait pas qu'Asami ait pu prendre son rejet du combat comme le signe qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'il dépense ses balles pour lui. Non. Il savait lui aussi qu'il avait été faible. C'était pourquoi il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos.

Il lui était intolérable qu'Asami puisse le croire faible.

Et il allait lui prouver, cette nuit, que son hésitation ne se reproduirait pas…

* * *

La sonnerie du portable réveilla en sursaut Yoh. Il se redressa sur le sofa où il s'était endormi et fit tomber sa canette vide tout en attrapant l'appareil posé sur la table. Il avait fait un rêve qui l'avait laissé en sueur mais il était incapable de se rappeler si cela avait été agréable ou pas.

Son esprit embrumé eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur mais il fut parfaitement réveillé lorsqu'il eût saisi.

« Où est-il allé ? »

La réponse ne lui plut pas.

Au port. Près des entrepôts. Si cela n'avait pas l'air d'un piège… et Feilong fonçait droit dedans.

Mais pourquoi Asami aurait-il tendu un piège à Feilong ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Yoh renonça à la prudence et composa directement le numéro d'Asami sur son portable habituel. Puis, il sortit tout en attendant avec impatience que son employeur décroche.

Son impatience ne fut pas récompensée. Le téléphone resta définitivement muet.

Yoh, dont le self-control avait été dangereusement éprouvé ces derniers temps, laissa échapper un juron et chercha à contacter Feilong. Apparemment, ses deux employeurs s'étaient passés le mot pour ne pas lui répondre. Avec une nouvelle injure, son portable lui échappa _malencontreusement_ pour rencontrer le mur en face de lui.

* * *

Feilong gara la voiture à quelques mètres de distance des quais, sur un parking presque vide, mais attendit quelques secondes avant de descendre. Quelques temps plus tôt, son portable avait sonné mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de décrocher. Il n'avait pas besoin de gardes du corps et, de toute manière, c'était une affaire personnelle qui ne regardait en rien Baishe. Il se moquait bien de savoir sur quel degré ses hommes jugeaient son inconscience. Fut une époque où il réglait seul ce genre de problèmes…

Après un instant à scruter les ombres à peine dissipées par quelques lampadaires, Feilong sortit de la voiture et avança silencieusement en direction des entrepôts. Son revolver pesait dans une poche intérieure de son trench coat. Asami serait sans aucun doute armé, lui aussi. Non, il était armé. Aussi arrogant que fût le japonais, jamais il ne serait venu se promener à Hong Kong sans arme. Il était même étonné qu'il ait délaissé ses gardes du corps. Sans doute était-ce une façon de lui signifier qu'il ne le craignait pas. À cette pensée, un éclair de rage illumina son regard.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il aperçut au détour d'un bâtiment une berline tout phares allumés et le bout orange d'une cigarette en train de se consumer. La discrétion n'avait jamais été le fort d'Asami. Venant d'un chinois qui s'habillait souvent avec des robes colorées, cette remarque aurait sans doute fait jaser l'homme d'affaires aux stricts costumes trois pièces. Du moins, s'il avait eu conscience d'être épié.

Asami était adossé contre sa voiture avec la tranquillité du Diable dans son Enfer. Il attendait. Patiemment. Qui ou quoi, Feilong s'en moquait bien. La simple vue de cet homme suffisait à animer en lui la plus violente des colères.

Mikhaïl avait sous-entendu qu'Asami pourrait être derrière la tentative de meurtre qu'il avait subi quelques jours plus tôt. Feilong ne faisait pas confiance à Mikhaïl. Mais il ne faisait pas plus confiance à Asami. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas ainsi que le japonais procédait habituellement. Peut-être qu'Asami n'était pas derrière tout cela… mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait osé pénétrer dans son domaine.

Lorsque le business man jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa du pied, Feilong quitta sa cachette pour s'avancer au grand jour. Du moins, à la vue d'Asami, puisque hormis les phares de la voiture et quelques spots, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière.

Les deux nemesis se toisèrent sans un mot.

Feilong ouvrit les hostilités.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité ici, Asami… »

L'expression du japonais restait de marbre. Ou presque. On pouvait lire dans son regard l'amusement que lui offrait la situation. Une chose de plus pour agacer le mafieux. Asami naviguait toujours entre une certaine désinvolture et la froideur infinie de l'espace.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir besoin de ton invitation pour venir ici… Feilong, répondit-il d'un ton doux contrastant avec les accents de menace de son interlocuteur. »

Le leader de Baishe resta silencieux, croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu es venu sans tes chaperons ? ajouta Asami d'un ton plus vipérin. »

Feilong ne releva pas la provocation, bien que son léger froncement de sourcils témoignait de son envie de percer le corps d'Asami de multiples petits trous.

« Si tu tiens à rentrer à Tôkyô en un seul morceau et continuer de baiser ton petit ami, je te conseille de quitter mon île sans attendre.

— En fait, j'ai déjà réglé mes affaires ici, l'informa Asami. »

Feilong haussa un sourcil.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de l'autre.

« Je comptais partir. Jusqu'à ce que je songe au spectacle divertissant que tu pourrais m'offrir. Encore une fois, je n'ai aucun regret. »

Asami le détailla de haut en bas. C'en fut trop pour Feilong. Il plongea la main dans son manteau et braqua son arme à feu sur lui.

L'homme d'affaires poussa un soupir las et porta son paquet de cigarettes ouvert à ses lèvres pour en reprendre une. La flamme éclaira son visage lorsqu'il l'alluma en prenant son temps. Après avoir tiré une bouffée, il reprit la parole.

« Décidé à me tuer, cette fois-ci ? Tu tirerais sur quelqu'un de désarmé ?

— J'avoue que je suis tenté… depuis tout ce temps.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fui la dernière fois. Je commence à croire qu'il t'est plus facile de t'en prendre à des personnes comme Akihito qu'à moi. »

Le sourcil de Feilong tressauta nerveusement. Asami n'eut que le temps de plonger sur le côté lorsqu'il appuya sur la détente. La vitre de la voiture explosa.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais tirer. »

Asami se redressa prestement tout en ajustant son tir avec l'arme qu'il venait de sortir de sa veste. Le revolver de Feilong vola loin de lui. Le jeune homme se tint la main tout en laissant échapper une exclamation de rage.

« Et je pensais que tu n'étais pas armé. »

Asami plissa légèrement les paupières.

« Donc, tu m'as tiré dessus car tu me croyais sans arme ? Deviendrais-tu intelligent ? »

Feilong désarma Asami d'un rapide coup de pied circulaire, puis chercha à lui en envoyer un autre au visage mais l'homme d'affaires parvint à bloquer sa jambe. Le chinois ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. D'une torsion de son corps, il envoya son autre pied directement dans la mâchoire d'Asami. Libéré, il recula prudemment pour jauger la situation.

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour jouer avec toi, lâcha Asami avec mépris.

— Je croyais que tu étais venu pour t'amuser. À moins que le spectacle soit moins divertissant maintenant que tu as perdu l'avantage.

— Je serais ravi de te donner une correction, Feilong.

— Je reconnais ton talent pour les armes à feu mais je ne crois pas que tu m'égales à mains nues, le provoqua-t-il.

— Peut-être… Mais je connais quelques prises qui te feraient perdre tous tes moyens, susurra Asami. »

Inutile de se demander de quelles prises il voulait parler. Le sang de Feilong se mit à bouillir mais ce ne fut pas d'excitation. Asami osait lui rappeler de quelle manière il avait profité de lui.

Une autre vitre de la voiture fut brisée lorsque le japonais esquiva le nouveau coup de pied que lui avait destiné Feilong. De carrure, Asami était certainement le plus fort mais Feilong possédait un sérieux avantage de par sa maîtrise de deux arts martiaux. Ne jamais énerver quelqu'un qui pratique le kung fu et qui perd facilement le contrôle de lui-même malgré cet entraînement. Ce détail ne semblait pourtant pas inquiéter plus que cela l'homme d'affaires, qui non content de conserver un air impassible à la hauteur de sa réputation, osa une nouvelle pique à l'adresse de son cadet.

« Grâce à toi, je viens de perdre la caution pour la location de la voiture. As-tu un autre plan machiavélique en tête ? »

Feilong dégagea sa jambe de la fenêtre tout en adressant un nouveau regard vindicatif à son ennemi. Il ne se soucia pas des quelques morceaux de verre qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, ni du sang qui commençait à imbiber le tissu de son pantalon. Il donna un coup de poing direct, qu'Asami parvint à éviter, mais se baissa soudainement pour lui balayer les jambes et le faire tomber. Le japonais eut sitôt touché le sol que Feilong bondit sur lui pour lui saisir la gorge à deux mains. Il s'était imaginé le tuer autrement, d'une balle en plein cœur, par exemple, mais cette façon lui convenait aussi. Il allait l'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le cou de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant.

Au même instant, il sentit le canon d'une arme contre son ventre. Asami avait récupéré l'un des pistolets qui étaient tombés à terre. Par miracle, l'un se trouvait juste à sa portée.

Feilong relâcha suffisamment sa prise pour qu'il puisse respirer et parler.

« Écarte-toi, Feilong, et je te laisserai partir. »

Son expression ne démentait aucunement le sérieux de ses intentions. S'il n'obtempérait pas, il allait le tuer. D'un autre côté…

« C'est peut-être cette cicatrice près de mon cœur mais j'ai dû mal à croire à tes promesses, rétorqua l'autre tout en se penchant en avant. »

Asami fronça dangereusement des sourcils et appuya un peu plus fort l'arme.

« Si tu ne veux pas une autre cicatrice…

— Tu ne peux pas venir ici, t'amuser de moi et espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Je ne suis pas l'un de tes fichus jouets. Je ne suis pas Akihito, gronda le chinois avec insistance. »

Les lèvres d'Asami dessinèrent un sourire narquois.

« Non, effectivement. Tu es diablement plus insupportable que lui. Encore plus puéril. Dénué de toute capacité à te contrôler. Dépourvu de la moindre virilité. Une petite pique suffit à te faire exploser lorsque tu ne te mets pas à pleurnicher. »

Il ajouta, d'un ton plus blessant :

« Et tu espères avoir mon respect avec un tel comportement ?

— Je me fiche de ton respect. Tu m'as trahi. Tu as profité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute…

— Oui, c'est terrible. À cause de tout ce qui est arrivé par ma faute, tu es le leader de Baishe maintenant. À ta place, j'en pleurerai de tristesse aussi.

— Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça… Tu ferais mieux de tirer maintenant, Asami, parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir vivant d'ici.

— C'est toi qui m'y oblige. »

Les paupières de Feilong s'étrécirent. Il ne resserra pas son emprise mais ne le libéra pas non plus. Asami bluffait-il lorsqu'il menaçait de le tuer ou était-il sérieux ? Cet homme ne laissait jamais rien deviner de ses intentions. Peut-être tirerait-il s'il n'obtempérait pas. Peut-être chercherait-il à déjouer une fin tragique par une nouvelle ruse.

Feilong ne se posait pas toutes ces questions par peur de mourir. Seulement, il ne pourrait mourir avant d'atteindre son but. Il était à deux doigts de pouvoir se venger mais un pistolet le séparait encore de la victoire. Il n'avait pas survécu à sa blessure et passé tout ce temps en prison pour rien.

En le voyant plongé dans ses pensées, Asami ne put contenir une nouvelle raillerie, ni l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Feilong :

« On dirait que tu commences à aimer cette position… »

Dieu seul savait comment la situation aurait évolué si un crissement de pneu n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Feilong.

Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et Yoh en sortit précipitamment.

« Feilong ! s'écria-t-il. »

Asami profita de la distraction qu'avait occasionnée l'arrivée inopinée de leur employé commun pour envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre de Feilong et le repousser sur le côté. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer, il lui assena un coup à la tempe avec l'arme à feu. Feilong s'écroula au sol, assommé.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! »

Asami adressa un regard flegmatique à Yoh tout en rangeant son arme.

« Rien. Nous avions une discussion. »

Yoh dut se faire violence pour ne pas exploser.

« Monsieur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit… » Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour choisir ses mots. « Feilong est plutôt obnubilé par vous en ce moment.

— Je l'avais remarqué. »

L'odeur du tabac s'éleva lorsqu'Asami alluma sa troisième cigarette en moins d'une heure.

Yoh savait qu'il était inutile de lui demander des explications quant à son comportement, même si de son humble avis il avait poussé le jeu un peu trop loin. Contrarié mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il se pencha sur Feilong pour le soulever. Un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe mais la blessure était bénigne. Son employeur serait bientôt sur pied, sa mauvaise humeur avec. C'était reparti pour des jours de franche rigolade…

Asami l'observa sans l'aider tandis qu'il installait Feilong, toujours inconscient, à l'arrière de la voiture. Soudain, un ricanement lui échappa. Yoh jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule tandis que le japonais recrachait la fumée toxique.

« Tu parais très dévoué. Je suppose que Feilong doit t'accorder une entière confiance pour cela. »

Yoh baissa la tête sans répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

* * *

Yoh rangea d'un geste mécanique le désinfectant dans la petite armoire de la salle de bain. Aucun alcool n'aurait pu lui faire oublier la tension de cette nuit et encore moins que l'homme qui l'attirait se trouvait à cet instant même dans son lit, inconscient.

Il l'avait soigné méticuleusement sans que cela ne le réveille. S'il avait été moins scrupuleux dans son travail, il se serait sans doute laissé tenter. Juste un baiser ou une caresse, afin de pouvoir se dire que si Feilong l'avait humilié, lui avait pu profiter de son plus paisible sommeil. Mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. S'il l'avait amené chez lui, ce n'était même pas avec cette idée mais parce qu'il tenait à lui éviter l'humiliation d'être vu dans cet état par d'autres membres de Baishe. Cette idée lui était venue ensuite, lorsqu'il avait considéré le beau visage de Feilong après avoir désinfecté son écorchure à la tempe et bandé sa jambe.

Yoh se regarda un instant dans le miroir et ouvrit le robinet pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, puis repousser ses cheveux noirs en arrière.

Oui, il était l'homme dévoué qui ne bénéficiait pourtant d'aucune confiance. Qu'Asami l'ait deviné ne le contrariait pas particulièrement. Il s'imaginait fort bien que la situation plaisait à son employeur premier. Sachant que Feilong ne faisait confiance à personne, il était assuré de ne pas être trahi par son informateur, tenté de rejoindre un chef un peu plus sympathique… Si les choses étaient aussi simples.

Ce soir, Yoh avait vraiment eu envie de frapper Asami pour ce qu'il avait fait à Feilong. Plus encore, il avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus travailler pour lui.

Heureusement… ou pas, il perdait difficilement son sang-froid. Asami ne saurait rien des pensées qui l'avaient traversé, même s'il avait dû noter son regard hostile.

Yoh retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Il resta un long moment à contempler le mur opposé, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se fassent lourdes.

* * *

Le bruit de l'eau l'éveilla avant que la lumière du soleil ne le fasse. Lentement, Yoh émergea et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour et cette nouvelle nuit passée dans son canapé avait ankylosé ses muscles. Il s'étira, tout en grimaçant, puis se redressa. Assis, il fit le point de la situation bien que ses neurones réclamèrent un peu plus de sommeil encore. Quelqu'un utilisait sa douche. Puisqu'il était dans le salon et qu'il n'y avait que lui à part Feilong, ce dernier avait dû s'éveiller et profiter de son hospitalité plutôt que de rentrer directement.

Il en aurait été heureux, s'il n'avait pas été aussi certain de connaître la froideur du pôle nord dès lors qu'il sortirait de la salle de bain.

L'écoulement de l'eau cessa.

Quelques minutes après, Feilong sortit, avec ses vêtements sur le dos. Il s'était sans aucun doute servit dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Mais ce qui retenait plus particulièrement l'attention de Yoh, c'était les reflets du soleil sur ses longs cheveux mouillés.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? questionna-t-il sans sembler s'apercevoir du trouble de son employé. »

Yoh revint à la réalité et au visage dur de Feilong, qui exigeait à l'évidence une réponse rapide.

« Vous étiez blessé et c'était l'endroit le plus proche. »

Feilong battit des cils. Visiblement, il ne le croyait pas mais ne revint pas sur ce point.

« Asami est-il déjà rentré au Japon ?

— Je suppose…

— Hum… Bien sûr qu'il est rentré, murmura Feilong pour lui-même. Ce serait typique de sa part. Mais bientôt, je trouverai quelque chose pour lui faire payer son arrogance. Ce sera alors le moment de lui rendre une petite visite. Yoh… »

L'intéressé, qui soupirait en constatant que les événements de la nuit précédente ne lui avaient pas appris la prudence, releva les yeux. Feilong l'examinait avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es venu malgré mes ordres d'être seul avec Asami. Je devrais te punir pour avoir désobéi. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yoh. Aucune confiance, aucun remerciement. Il travaillait pour un homme qui n'avait que de la paranoïa à la place de la raison. Ne lui avait-il pas promis de le tuer si jamais il ne suivait pas ses ordres ?

Alors qu'il soupirait à nouveau et fermait les yeux, il sentit un parfum sucré, celui du savon. Feilong s'était approché de lui. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur le sol.

_Il va prendre froid_, pensa-t-il avant de pester contre lui-même. Si Feilong le torturait un jour, continuerait-il de se soucier de lui ? Qu'avait-il à la place de la raison, lui ? Un profond désir d'être soumis à quelqu'un ? Peut-être que Feilong disait vrai. Peut-être aurait-il dû comploter contre lui plutôt que de lui porter une loyauté sans faille… ou presque. Il restait un traître, un homme d'Asami, mais qui avait de l'affection pour sa cible. Il aurait dû exécuter son travail froidement et sans doute en donnait-il la plupart du temps l'impression mais… était-ce tout ce temps passé en prison avec lui qui avait tant affecté son jugement ?

Tandis que Yoh se perdait dans ses réflexions, en oubliant la présence de son chef, Feilong se pencha en avant avec un froncement de sourcil pour examiner son expression. Tout homme de main normalement constitué aurait proféré des excuses pour éviter son courroux… mais Yoh restait silencieux et, bien qu'il continuait à le fixer, son regard était étrangement vide. Il paraissait avoir oublié sa présence. Était-ce bien le moment d'avoir une crise d'introspection ?

Il l'agrippa par sa chemise froissée, sans guère obtenir de réaction visible, et, mû par une nouvelle inspiration, colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

La réponse de Yoh ne tarda pas mais non comme il s'y attendait. Il appuya les mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à reculer, tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Je préfèrerai un autre type de punition. »

Feilong fut vexé d'être repoussé ainsi. Il avait cru qu'il en profiterait, surtout après ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit. Asami l'aurait fait. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble. Et tous les autres hommes l'auraient fait aussi. Sauf peut-être Akihito. Il était trop passif et c'était ce qui devait plaire à ce connard d'Asami.

« Je ne veux pas te punir, corrigea Feilong tout en essayant d'oublier l'homme de toutes ses pensées. »

Yoh renonça à cet instant précis à suivre la logique de son chef.

« Nous nous serions sans doute entretués, ajouta le chinois, plus pour lui-même que pour Yoh.

— Pourquoi ? »

Feilong lui tourna le dos tout en prenant un air pensif.

« Je ne pouvais pas battre en retraite et lui concéder la victoire. Et il n'aurait pas cédé non plus.

— C'est stupide. »

Surpris, Feilong reporta son attention sur son subalterne. Yoh le dévisageait d'un air calme mais il lisait la colère au fond de ses yeux. Cela le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il se permettait un peu trop de le contester ces derniers temps.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? s'enquit-il d'un ton qui commençait à se faire mauvais.

— Asami vous obsède et vous en oubliez toute notion de prudence. Votre vendetta met non seulement la stabilité de l'organisation en danger, mais en plus… Vous admettez vous-même que sans moi, vous seriez sans aucun doute mort… Vos ennemis n'ont pas besoin de comploter contre vous, vous leur donnez ce qu'ils cherchent sans qu'ils interviennent. »

L'expression de Feilong se durcit et son poing partit. Yoh accusa le coup et porta la main à sa lèvre en sang.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons baisé une fois que tu as le droit de me critiquer, gronda-t-il. »

À son grand étonnement, son homme de main n'eut aucune réaction. Il continua d'essuyer le sang, tout en portant sur lui un regard presque… indifférent. Un regard qui ressemblait tant à celui d'Asami. Ses entrailles se mirent à bouillir.

« Vous critiquer, personne d'autre ne le fera, finit par répondre Yoh. »

Feilong détourna les yeux et porta la main à sa tempe où se trouvait un pansement.

« Je me demande pourquoi Asami est resté plus longtemps à Hong Kong pour me voir…

— Pour vous voir ? répéta Yoh avec étonnement.

— Peut-être voulait-il me donner une autre leçon pour la dernière fois. »

Il émit un rire nasal.

« Comme si massacrer mes hommes n'avaient pas suffi. Il me traite comme son inférieur, comme un enfant. Il croit que je n'ai pas changé après toutes ces années, qu'il peut encore me manipuler à sa guise.

— Il agit ainsi avec tout le monde.

— Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde !

— Évidemment, mais il se croit supérieur à vous malgré tout, répondit Yoh avec diplomatie. Mais un jour, vous lui prouverez le contraire, n'est ce pas ?

— Pas _un jour_, bientôt. Il regrettera de m'avoir sous-estimé. Peut-être devrais-je en mourir, mais il le regrettera… »

Feilong porta le poing à ses lèvres, songeur. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Yoh aurait voulu vaquer à ses occupations, comme prendre une douche à son tour, mais ne pouvait quitter du regard son employeur. Il était si déterminé à vaincre Asami. En fait, il ne semblait vivre que dans ce but. Cet unique but. Pour la mort de cet homme. On disait que l'amour liait les gens jusqu'à leur mort – sauf en cas de divorce, d'adultère, de meurtre conjugal… -. La haine aussi. C'était une forme de passion, mortelle.

« Je ne te comprends toujours pas, Yoh. Tu veilles sur moi en laissant de côté tes propres intérêts. Même lorsque je te blesse, tu continues à faire passer ton devoir avant tout. En fait, je suis satisfait que tu sois intervenu. »

Le dévouement était peut-être une forme de passion aussi. Feilong était obsédé par Asami, Asami par… Eh bien, c'était Asami. Et lui par un travail bien accompli auprès de ses deux supérieurs mais aussi par le désir de veiller sur Feilong, car personne d'autre que lui ne le ferait.

Feilong se dirigea vers la porte, après avoir passé la main dans ses cheveux toujours mouillés. Comme la dernière fois, il stoppa et lui adressa un dernier regard. Mais les paroles qui franchirent ses lèvres ne furent pas aussi blessantes que celles qu'il avait prononcé après qu'ils aient couché ensemble.

« Alors, je veux bien te faire confiance. »

* * *

_1 Nom donné au chef d'une Triade_


End file.
